Interval 03 - Escalation - Exeunt Omnes
Interval 03 - Escalation - Exeunt Omnes is the sixth level in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. __TOC__ Brief SITUATION: Paxton Fettel and Replica forces are continuing organized withdrawal from South River Wastewater Treatment Plant. After locating another of Fettel's victims, F.E.A.R. operative neutralized Replica rear guard units and is continuing to pursue retreating enemy forces. MISSION: Top priority is to eliminate Paxton Fettel. Walkthrough Begin by following the hallway. When you reach an office, look for a Medkit in one of the lockers. Climb up the ladder and make your way through the next set of halls. Eventually you'll come to another office. Inside is an AT-14 Pistol and a N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade, but it is what is past the office that is important. AT-S Proximity Mines have been dropped on the floor. You don't want to go near those, so shoot them from a distance. Doing so creates such a big blast that it damages the electrical wires. Since you can't go straight, look to your left for a grate. Punch it out and climb inside. Descend the ladder and go on down the sewer. At the end, you'll come to an open area where you can see the shadows of several Replicas approaching. Duck back into the shadows and wait for them to come closer. Use your VK-12 Combat Shotgun to blast a few and then switch to a longer range weapon. Peak around the corner and shoot the final Replicas out. Next, look on the left side for a ladder. Climb it and then walk across the pipes to access the area above the sewer you walked through. Keep following the path until you find an office. Inside is some 10mm HV Penetrator ammo, a Medkit, and a Health Booster. Go back to where you fought the Replicas and look for a ladder going up in a water filled room towards the back of where you fought. This will take you to the other side of the electrical sparks. Flip the circuit breaker to turn off the power. Pick up the Medkit then go upstairs. Grab the Armor Vest and then use the laptop to get some intel. Around the corner you can find a fence with a lock. Shoot off the lock and follow the corridor. At the end you can find a Health Booster, two M77 Remote Bomb, and the ASP Rifle. A good trio of weapons to have at this point is the ASP Rifle you just found, a VK-12 Combat Shotgun, and the 10mm HV Penetrator. Go back and descend the stairs. A bunch of Replicas are waiting at the bottom. I like to use the M77 Remote Bombs here. Toss one against the window and then get their attention. When they come out into the hall, detonate it. After you clear them out, check out the room they were in. Grab a N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade from the lockers and a Medkit from the computer desk. When you come across some windows, activate your Slow-Mo. Pull out your rifle and shoot out the two guards on the ground below before they know what hit them. Next, continue down the hall. Downstairs you can pick up an Armor Vest]], some ASP Rifle ammo, and a N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade. When you go outside, a Hind D Gunship will fly overhead. It is not there to help you. Quickly run across and up the staircase towards the door on the opposite side. As the gunship is landing, hit your Slow-Mo. Replicas will rappel out of the gunship as well as storm out of the door. Be ready with some heavy ammunition to take them down before they can get settled. Inside, there isn't any time to rest. The next room will be swarming with Replicas. Luckily, most of the barrels in the room will explode when they are shot. Wait until the Replicas get close to them and then detonate them. After you deal with the first wave, a Replica Heavy Armor will break through the doors on the second level. Go into Slow-Mo. If you have any more explosive barrels left, shoot them as he approaches. If not, rush him with a VK-12 Combat Shotgun and blast away. Once you've cleared them out, move on and pick up the Armor Vest, Medkit, N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade and 10mm HV Penetrator ammo. Before you go outside to where you can hear the helicopter, grab the AT-S Proximity Mine from the office. The door leading out is jammed, so look for the window you can smash to the left. Hop out and pick up the Armor Vest and Medkit. The upcoming firefight can be tough, because you'll have to take on a full squad of Replicas, as well as a Replica Heavy Armor. The easiest way to get through this is to use your ASP Rifle in conjunction with your Slow-Mo. Hit the Slow-Mo and then lean out. Quickly train your zoomed in scope on a Replica and pop his head off. Staying hidden around the corner will allow you to stay alive. If any Replicas try to advance on you, just pull out your VK-12 Combat Shotgun and point it down their throat. The Replica Heavy Armor doesn't move so fast, so you don't even need to zoom in on him. Just hit the Slow-Mo and then unload your ASP Rifle clip at his face. Trivia *"Exeunt Omnes" is a stage direction used in theater productions; it means all the actors currently on stage leave, and usually signifies the end of a scene. It means 'Everyone leaves' in Latin. Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. intervals Category:F.E.A.R. Walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs